


The Roleplayers

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 1





	1. Walking Wooie

“Minwoo, please!” Dongwan whined.

“No!” He yelled.

Dongwan banged on the bathroom door, “Come out here!”

“No! I’m not doing it!”

Dongwan sighed, “I don’t want to lie to my mom!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours!”

“Mine?” Minwoo cracked open the door, “How is it mine?”

Dongwan pointed at him, “You don’t remember?”

_“No mom…I do not wear a thong.” Dongwan sat on the couch while he was on the phone with his mother._

_Minwoo walked into the room, he had just woken up from a nap, his hair was a mess and he only wore pajama pants. He was rubbing his stomach, once he saw Dongwan he grinned. Dongwan mouthed to him ‘it’s my mom’ and continued to talk to her. Minwoo nodded, knowing that Mommy Wan didn’t know about their relationship. He sat down on the couch next to Dongwan and listened._

_“Why are you so worried about me wearing boxers?” Dongwan asked, eyeing Minwoo from the corner of his eye._

_Minwoo blinked and pulls back his own pajama pants and looked own, he wasn’t wearing anything under them. Dongwan blushed and looked away, “N-No…I don’t think I’ll get one.”_

_Minwoo looked at Dongwan and put his hand on his leg. He rubbed it to see if he was indeed wearing boxers. Dongwan hit his hand away, telling him to behave. Minwoo blinked and started to rub his leg again going up higher. Dongwan glared at him, “I have been eating…”_

_Minwoo scooted closer to him, with an evil grin on his face. He snuggled up against him, Dongwan frowned, “Mom…why are you asking all these strange questions?”_

_Minwoo pulled Dongwan’s arm around his shoulder so he could get closer. Dongwan tried to squirm away, “What do you mean? I don’t have a rash!”_

_Minwoo stared at him, wondering what Mommy Wan was saying to him. He decided to get onto his lap and straddle his waist. Dongwan blushed, and tried pushing him away. Minwoo leaned in and licked Dongwan’s lips. Dongwan kept trying to get him to go away, “D-Don’t…” Minwoo smirked and watched the color from Dongwan’s face go away,_

_“Oh…not you mom.” He glared at Minwoo, “I-It was my…dog!”_

_Minwoo tilted his head to the side, curiously. Dongwan smiled, “I know but this one lives here and not with you. What? His name?” He stared at Minwoo and saw the bulge in the man’s pants, “He’s Woo…or Wooie.”_

_Minwoo bit down on his lip as he grabbed Dongwan’s hand and guided it between his legs. Dongwan pulled away, “You want me to what? B-Bring him over?”_

_Minwoo’s eyes grew big, and blinked when Dongwan handed him the phone, “Wooie, mom wants to say something to you.”_

_Minwoo put it against his ear, and listened. “Now, Wooie don’t give my Wannie any trouble.”_

_Minwoo whined a bit like a dog, to humor his friend. Dongwan put the phone back up to his ear, “Alright…I’ll come over later with Wooie.”_

_He hung up and right away Minwoo attacked him with kisses, “What was that about?_

_Dongwan groaned as he dropped the phone and rubbed Minwoo’s back, “She was just checking up on me.”_

_Minwoo rubbed against him, “What was this about a dog?”_

_“You licked me…and she wanted to know what was wrong…I told her I got a new dog.” He took off his own shirt._

_Minwoo licked one of Dongwan’s nipples, “So what are you doing today?”_

_“Bring you, Wooie, to mom’s.” Dongwan arched his back._

_“What?” Minwoo stopped and stared at him, “What do you mean bring me to your mom?”_

_“Yea…”_

_“I’m not a dog.”_

_“Yea…”_

_“Then how will this work?”_

_“I put a leash on you and walk to mom’s…duh.”_

_Minwoo got off of him, “I don’t think so.”_

_“Why not? I have a harness you can use.” Dongwan followed him._

_Minwoo pushed him and ran to the bathroom locking himself in._

“Oh please…” Minwoo frowned, “It’s not fair! I don’t wanna wear a harness. Why do you have one anyways?”

He grinned, “Well…I was going to use it…”

Minwoo came out of the bathroom, “For sex?”

“Maybe…” He shrugged.

Minwoo crossed his arms, “You better give me one hot night if I do this.”

Dongwan walked to the closet and came back with the leather harness, “No shirt…” He handed it to him, “And yes…I’ll give you a nice night.”

Minwoo put on the harness and put some black jeans on, “How’s this?”

Dongwan smiled and attached the leash to the harness, “Perfect Wooie!”

Minwoo grumbled and followed Dongwan outside. Dongwan frowned, “On all fours, Wooie.”

Minwoo sighs and got onto all fours, “We walking there?”

“No…” He pulled him over to the car.

They got in and drove to Mommy Wan’s house. Once there they got out and Minwoo got on all fours. They walked to the front door, Dongwan rung the bell, “Mom! Me and Wooie are here!”

She opened the door and smiled, “Hello there.” She knelt down and patted Minwoo on the head, “Hello Wooie.”

Minwoo just smiled at her, but didn’t say anything. She grabbed his arm and helped him up, “Wan, sweetie.”

Dongwan frowned, “Yes?”

“I knew about you and Minwoo…” She smiled, “You didn’t have to pull him off as a dog.”

“I…”

Minwoo hugged her, “I love you, mommy Wan!”

She laughed and hugged him back. Dongwan sighed, “M-Mom…”

“Yes?”

“I like the whole walking Wooie thing though…isn’t he cute in the harness?”

She laughed, “He is but ...you can’t walk him around town. People might get the wrong idea.” She let them inside, “Let me get you a shirt, Wooie.”

Minwoo sat down and took off the harness, “You still owe me…”

Dongwan sat down next to him, “Sorry…”

Minwoo put his hand on his thigh, “Don’t be…you can walk me whenever alright?”

Dongwan smiled, “To walk the Bong, huh?”

Mommy Wan came back and gave Minwoo a white shirt, “Here you go sweetie.”

“Thank you mom!” He put it on, “What’s for dinner?”

She laughed, “You’ll both love it!”

“How did you know about us?” Dongwan followed her to the kitchen.

“You talk nonstop about him…how could I not know?” She snickered.

_\--Later That Night--_

Dongwan walked into his own home with a sigh, “I’m sorry, Minwoo.”

Minwoo closed the door, “It’s fine…but you owe me.” He went up behind him and ripped his shirt off, he handed him the harness, “Put it on Wannie.”

Dongwan grinned and put it on, “Ooh…” He got onto all fours, “Is this good?”

“Not yet…” Minwoo knelt down and pulled off his lover’s pants, “Perfect.”

Dongwan looked up at him, “Now what…master?”

Minwoo’s stomach tightened, “Master, huh? I like that…”

Dongwan began to whine like a dog, “M-Minwoo master…”

Minwoo groaned, “D-Don’t do t-that…”

Dongwan pulled on Minwoo’s pants, causing the man to sit down on the floor. Dongwan pulled them off and buried his face in his lap. He licked his stomach and erected cock, “Mmm master…”

Minwoo gripped his hair, “N-Naughty Wannie…” He arched his back, “Oh…”

Dongwan engulfed him into his mouth and sucked. Minwoo humped into his mouth, “Wannie!”

Dongwan growled around him before removing his mouth, “Master…”

Minwoo breathed heavily, “Wannie…bad boy…”

Dongwan climbed on top of him and licked his face as he grind himself against Minwoo, “Wooie…”

Minwoo growled, “Forget master…lets make love like animals.”

Dongwan got off of him, whining, “Wooie…do it.” He shook his ass in the air.

Minwoo got behind him and hugged his waist, he barked a bit before entering him. He humped him lightly, “Wannie was a bad boy today…tricking mommy Wan.”

Dongwan grunted, “I knew it wouldn’t work…” He pushed back against him, “H-Harder Wooie!”

Minwoo pulled back and thrust in harder, “Wannie!”

Dongwan started barking, which caused Minwoo to orgasm on the spot, “S-Shit!”

Dongwan groaned as he crawled forward, letting Minwoo slip out. He turned around, and sat there and spread his legs, “Come Wooie…”

Minwoo crawled forward and took his lover into his mouth. Dongwan pet his hair, and whimpered. Minwoo bobbed his head up and down, growling around him. Dongwan pulled him away, “Bark for me, Wooie.”

Minwoo blinked and started to bark a little. Dongwan gripped the carpet and closed his eyes, “Y-Yes…”

Minwoo continued to bark and watched as Dongwan humped the air, breathing heavily. He blushed when he saw him cum without anything touching him, “W-What the hell?”

Dongwan fell onto his back with a moan, and laughed. Minwoo crawled over to him and laid down on him, “You just got off without touching yourself…”

Dongwan hugged him, “It was your barking and I remembered you in the harness…”

Minwoo snuggled against him, “I didn’t get to walk you with it on…” He pulled on the harness Dongwan wore.

“Later…” Dongwan pulled him away and kissed him, “I love you, Wooie.”

Minwoo licked Dongwan’s lips, “Love you, Wannie.”


	2. I Dream of Mailmen

Minwoo sat there in his living room flipping through the channels of his television. He was bored out of his mind. He just happened to get a day off, and of course, it was when all his friends were busy.

He stopped on a music channel and sighed. He watched as the people on the screen sung some popular songs. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the park. With his fellow members. Laughing. Having fun. He saw himself standing there at a tree watching as another man came running towards him with a bright smile on his face. Dongwan.

_Ring Ring_

The doorbell rang. He opened his eyes in disappointment and turned off the television. He slowly got up as he heard the doorbell again, “I’m coming!”

He opened the front door and to his surprise he found a familiar face smiling at him, “Dongwan?”

Dongwan stood there wearing a mailman uniform and holding a mail bag, “Mr. Lee.”

“W-What are you d--”

“You’re Lee Minwoo, right?” Dongwan asked.

Minwoo nodded, “Yes…but w--”

“I have your package…” He grinned.

“Really? Who from?” Minwoo blinked slowly.

“From a Kim Dongwan.” He laughed a bit.

Minwoo smiled, “Oh…then where is it?”

Dongwan dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, “Right here.”

Minwoo’s eyes grew big as he fell to his knees, “It’s here!”

Dongwan laughed, “You must sign for it first.”

Minwoo looked up at him, “Where do I sign?”

“Anywhere in this general area…” Dongwan pointed to his privates.

Minwoo nodded and started to lick the tip of Dongwan’s erection, getting a taste of some leaking desire. Dongwan gripped Minwoo’s hair, “Thank you for signing, please enjoy the rest of your day.”

Minwoo laughed, “Thank you Mr. Mailman.”

Dongwan dropped his mailbag, “I missed you…”

Minwoo nuzzled his head against Dongwan’s erection, “I don’t remember ever asking for this…”

“Well I thought maybe you would like it…” Dongwan bit down on his lip suppressing a moan.

“I do like it but…” He stood up and wrapped his arms around Dongwan’s waist, “I love you…Mr. Kim Dongwan.”

Dongwan laughed and kissed him. Minwoo backed away and stared stripping, “Keep your clothes on…”

He watched him strip which cause him to burn inside, “Why?”

“That uniform is turning me on…” Minwoo grinned as he followed his mailman into the living room.

Minwoo laid down on his couch and pulled Dongwan onto him, “Can you show me how that package works?”

Dongwan bit down on his lip, grinning, “Why, of course.”

Dongwan unbuttoned his shirt but didn’t take it off since Minwoo was so turned on by it. He leaned down and kissed at Minwoo’s lips hungrily. His hands traveled down to the throbbing erection that was going to explode. He groaned, “You’re so hard…”

Minwoo moaned at the touch of Dongwan’s hand, “I was thinking about you before you came…then you came and that uniform…”

Dongwan laughed and kissed along Minwoo’s jaw line. He began to grind up against his lover. Minwoo arched his back, “Do it, Wannie. I need you now…”

Dongwan positioned himself and slowly entered Minwoo with a moan, “So tight, Wooie.”

Minwoo gripped Dongwan’s shoulders, “Do it hard, baby. So hard the couch will break.”

Dongwan pulled back and slammed forward hard, he did it again and again. Minwoo closed his eyes, “Wannie!”

Dongwan gripped Minwoo’s hips and put all efforts into going fast and hard. It didn’t take long, since they hadn’t seen each other in so long, before they cum everywhere. Dongwan collapsed onto Minwoo, “That was ... quickly…” He breathed.

Minwoo breathed hard, “It was worth it though…we can always do it later…”

Dongwan nuzzled against Minwoo’s chest, “Fine with me…”

They laid there for a few minutes before Minwoo spoke up, “Can I ask you something, Wannie?”

Dongwan sat up and pulled up his pants before relaying down onto Minwoo again, “Yea?”

“Where did you get a mailman uniform?” Minwoo stroked Dongwan’s hair.

Dongwan closed his eyes, “A friend gave it to me…”

“A friend?”

“Yea…”

“Who?”

Dongwan grinned, “My friend at a…”

“A what?”

“Costume store.” Dongwan said uneasily.

“Costume store? Where’s that?” Minwoo stared at the ceiling.

Dongwan sighed and opened his eyes and sat up, straddling Minwoo’s waist, “It’s my friend from a sex shop, ok?”

Minwoo stared at him and blushed, “S-Sex Shop?”

Dongwan blushed a bit, “Y-Yea…it’s in Japan.”

“Why are you even near one?”

He frowned, “I wanted to make our love life...adventurous.”

Minwoo blinked, “Did you get the dog harness from there too?”

Dongwan nodded, “Yea…I know the manager and so she’ll hook me up with things.”

Minwoo looked at the mailman uniform, the shirt and shorts were undone, and it caused his cock to twitch with joy, “Well…this is fine with me.” He looked at him, “I thought you were going to local places…”

Dongwan shook his head, “If it gets out that Kim Dongwan went into a sex shop…then I’ll be known as some pervert…”

“You’re my pervert though.” Minwoo grinned as he sat up and hugged his mailman, “My lovely perverted mailman.”

They kissed each other again, as their hands explored each other’s body.

“What the hell!?” A voice yelled.

The two lovers stopped and slowly turned their heads to see Hyesung standing there with his jaw on the floor. Both of them blushed, Dongwan quickly used his own hands to cover Minwoo’s slightly erected cock from his friend’s sight.

Minwoo blushed even more at the fact Dongwan was hiding it and Hyesung could clearly see, “S-Sungie…why are you h-here?”

Hyesung was also blushing, “I came over to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink…your door was wide open…”

Dongwan avoided eye contact with Hyesung, since he was sitting there on top of Minwoo in a mailman’s uniform. Minwoo stared at Hyesung, “Um…”

“Why are you in a mailmen uniform?” Hyesung stared at Dongwan.

Dongwan looked at Minwoo pleading for him to help. Minwoo smiled at him before looking at Hyesung, “Some things are better left unknown, Sungie.”

Hyesung sighed, “Anyways…do you guys want to go out for a drink?”

Dongwan was surprised Hyesung changed the subject as if nothing had happened. Minwoo smiled at Hyesung, “Of course we’ll come.”

“I’ll be outside waiting then…you two get dressed.” Hyesung walked away but stopped, “And Dongwan please change your clothes also…” He left the house.

Minwoo looked at Dongwan, who stared back at him, “We better get ready then…”

Dongwan nodded, “Yea…can I borrow your clothes?”

Minwoo kissed him lightly, “Of course.”

Dongwan licked his lips and pushed Minwoo back on the couch kissing him, “I love you, Wooie.”

Minwoo groaned into the kiss, “I love you, my lovely mailman.”


	3. Paging the Doctor

Minwoo laid on his couch watching TV when Dongwan came into the room holding a rather big box. Minwoo watched his friend go down the hallway; he shrugged to himself and continued to watch TV.

Dongwan set the box down on the bed and opened it. He stared at the contents inside and grinned to himself. He started to take the stuff out.

About ten minutes passed and Minwoo finally turned off the TV. He sat up and looked around, “Wannie?”

Dongwan walked into the living room. Minwoo stared at him in shock as all the blood went to the front of his pants. Dongwan stood there in a white lab coat, and jeans. Around his neck was a stethoscope and he held a small black bag. He grinned at his friend, “That’s Dr. Kim to you…”

“D-Doctor!” Minwoo bit down on his lip, “Am I sick?”

“I’m not sure…why I’m here.” Dongwan walked over to him and set the bag down on the coffee table.

Minwoo watched as Dongwan put the stethoscope against his chest, “Take a deep breath in.”

Minwoo did so, Dongwan smiled at him, “You’re ok here…where do you think you’re sick?”

Minwoo started to whine, “I have a pain…”

“A pain?”

“A throbbing pain…” Minwoo whined some more.

“Where?” Dongwan stared at him, grinning.

Minwoo took his hand and guided it to the apparent bulge in his pants, “Here…Dr. Kim….can you fix it?”

Dongwan laughed, “Of course…but first must evaluate the problem.” He turned and opened his bag up and took put gloves on.

He also took out a patient gown and handed it to Minwoo, “Get undressed.”

Minwoo took it and got undressed, his gown was tented from the ‘throbbing pain’ he had. Dongwan licked his lips a bit and told Minwoo to lay down on his stomach. Minwoo did so being careful not to hurt himself in the progress. Dongwan straddled Minwoo’s leg and put his gloved hands on his ass, “Please relax while I do my evaluating.”

Minwoo groaned when he felt one of Dongwan’s fingers go inside of him, “H-How does this help?”

“I’m taking your temp…with my finger.” Dongwan said seriously as he moved the finger in and out of his friend.

Minwoo groaned as he tensed up, “W-What is it?”

“It’s normal…” Dongwan snickered as he removed his finger, “Next I have to do a taste test…”

“T-Taste t—ahh!” Minwoo moaned as he felt Dongwan’s tongue go up his ass cheek.

Dongwan forced Minwoo onto his back he pushed the gown aside and groaned, “I have some medicine for that…” He went back into his little black bag.

Minwoo watched as Dongwan took out some lubricant and put some in his gloved hands. He smiled at Minwoo, “This won’t hurt…” He gripped Minwoo’s erection and began to spread the lube on it.

Minwoo arched his back, “Gah….that feels good.”

Dongwan tugged it a bit until he was done, he got off his friend and looked at him, “Reapply when needed.” He smiled and walked away.

“What?! Wannie wait!” Minwoo groaned loudly, “Don’t leave me!”

Dongwan didn’t come back. Minwoo laid there his lap still aching, he laughed a bit and started to yell, “Paging Dr. Kim! You are need in the living room! Dr. Kim! Living room!”

Dongwan came back a few seconds later, naked except for the stethoscope and jumped onto the couch. Minwoo smiled at him, “I thought you left!”

Dongwan leaned down and kissed him, “I wouldn’t leave you here all lubed up waiting for me!” He positioned himself above Minwoo’s aching cock, “I have something else that might help you…if that is alright Mr. Lee.”

Minwoo ran his hand up Dongwan’s thighs and gripped his hips, “Perfectly fine with me…Dr. Kim.”

Dongwan slid Minwoo in easily thanks to the ‘medicine’, his head fell back, “I also want to prescribe something…”

“Yes?” Minwoo humped up into him lightly.

“Since your problem could lead to other serious problem we should get rid of it quick…” Dongwan slid him out, “I suggest hard…fast…sex?” He came back down hard.

Minwoo snickered, “Of course…” He pulled Dongwan off of him and laid him on the coffee table, “Since it’s the doctor’s orders…I have to listen.” He entered Dongwan hard.

He did as Dongwan asked and went hard and fast, until his hips started to hurt. The coffee table seemed to crack but they didn’t care since they were immersed in hard, fast sex. Minwoo gritted his teeth and entered Dongwan hard one last time getting deep inside. He closed his eyes and orgasm so much, he thought he saw stars. Dongwan rattled against the table and spewed all over himself. It was all too much for the coffee table as it broke in two having the two lovers fall to the floor in surprise and lust.

Minwoo pulled out of Dongwan and collapsed on him, “We broke the table Dr. Kim…”

Dongwan laughed, “I’ll replace it for you…”

Minwoo kissed his neck, “No worries…just keep bringing toys over and I’ll forgive you.”

Dongwan laughed, “Right…”

Minwoo kissed him on the lips, “Seriously though…whatever sex shop you go to is awesome. I’m having so much fun playing.”

Dongwan hugged him, “I’m glad you do…”

They made out a bit more until they heard someone come inside. Minwoo sat up and saw Eric standing there. Eric stared at him, “Why are you wearing a patient gown? Wait…I rather not know.” He saw Dongwan and the broken coffee table, “Seriously you two…” He sighed, “I’ll never understand…”


	4. Back to School

Dongwan stood there outside a shop, a sex shop. He had been in Japan for about two days. He always went to this special shop the last day. He went inside the smell of incense filled the air. It was rather dark in there and it always seemed to be empty. That was a plus…since he didn’t want any fans of his to see he was there in a sex shop.

“Wan-kun!” A voice said.

He looked over to see a woman behind the counter, he smiled, “Hana-chan!”

She came out from being the counter and gave him a small hug, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good…” He looked around the store.

She smiled at him, “Well…how was it?”

He looked at her, “What?”

“The costumes?” She winked.

He blushed a bit, “H-He really enjoyed it.”

She clapped, “I’m glad!” She started to walk around the store.

She pointed to random things that had just came in. Dongwan looked at everything but wasn’t sure what he wanted. She stared at him, “Want to start using toys?”

“T-Toys?”

She nodded and pointed to random things, “Like these?”

He blushed and shook his head, “It’s not like the real thing…I mean…I…”

She laughed, “Then what do you like the most?”

“Well, we’ve been sort of…role playing, I suppose?” He shrugged.

She nodded, “Then I have the right thing for you! It just came in…so give me a second to find it!” She jogged off to the back room.

Dongwan walked around the sex shop looking at the different things she had for sale. He didn’t see himself and Minwoo as the toy using type. He had fun dressing up and pretending to be something he wasn’t.

Hana came back with a small box and set it on the counter, “Here we go!”

Dongwan walked over and watched as she showed him what was inside. She smiled, “Nothing too fancy…but I bet you once he sees you wearing this he’ll spew in his pants.”

He blushed at the thought, “Then he wears that?” He pointed to a costume.

She nodded, “I had these special ordered with you two in mind…”

He laughed, “Really? You’re awesome!”

He paid half price for it and made his way back to the hotel. He couldn’t wait to go home and play.

**Next Day**

Minwoo sat there in his living room staring at the broken coffee table, he started to talk to it, “I should really throw you away…but you were good to me and my Wannie.”

He heard the door open and Dongwan came in with two boxes. He walked over to Minwoo and handed him one, “Wear this and wait for me to come out.” He walked away with his own box.

Minwoo blinked, “Uh…ok?” He opened it up and his eyes widened, “Ok...”

Minutes later Minwoo was dressed up in a grey suit and held a ruler. He stood there waiting for Dongwan to come back. His pants tightened incredibly when he saw Dongwan skip into the living room. He was wearing a school uniform, which had very short shorts. He sat in front of the couch on the floor, cross legged and smiled at Minwoo, “I’m here Mr. Lee! Sorry I’m late…”

Minwoo stared at him, his lap ached so badly, he saw with Dongwan’s legs crossed he wasn’t wearing underwear. He gulped, “U-Uh…”

Dongwan grinned, “Mr. Lee?”

“You said you’re late…you must be punished…” Minwoo slowly walked over to him, “Over the couch now…”

Dongwan groaned and bent over the couch behind him, he waved his ass back and forth, “Punish me, Mr. Lee.”

Minwoo bent down onto his knees and grabbed one of Dongwan’s ass cheeks and brought the ruler down hard onto the other, “Bad boy…”

Dongwan groaned, “Mr. Lee…”

Minwoo hit him a few more time with the ruler, “That was for being late…” He hit him again, “This is for wearing no underwear…naughty boy.”

Dongwan moaned when he felt his friend grind against his ass. Minwoo held his hips, “W-When you came out…I exploded in my pants…”

Dongwan laughed as he pushed back into Minwoo, “So hard still…”

Minwoo pulled down Dongwan’s shorts and licked up his ass cheek. He undid his pant and pressed against Dongwan’s entrance, “Ready, naughty school boy?”

Dongwan pushed back onto him, making Minwoo enter him, “Ready!”

“Bad boy!” Minwoo grabbed the ruler and pulled out. He hit him with the ruler a few times before entering him hard.

Dongwan gripped the couch the best he could as Minwoo continued hard and fast. Minwoo growled loudly at him, “I love naughty school boys!”

Dongwan closed his eyes and clenched around him tight, “I love naughty teachers!”

Hit after hit of pure pleasure and Minwoo pulled out when he reached his limit, “Naughty boy needs to clean me…”

Dongwan turned around and grinned. Minwoo sat down on his bottom and spread his legs, pulling his pants down to his knees. Dongwan fell flat onto his lap and licked away at him, “Mmm Mr. Lee taste good…”

Minwoo gripped his hair and held the ruler, “You better do well or I’ll punish you…”

Dongwan nodded and took him fully in his mouth and sucked away. Minwoo humped into his mouth and moaned loudly as he let himself go. Dongwan swallowed all Minwoo gave him and licked him clean, “Wooie…”

Minwoo stared at him as he got on all fours. Dongwan groaned, “Punish me…” His shorts fell to his knees.

Minwoo pulled up his own pants and sat up and started hitting Dongwan lightly with the ruler. Dongwan started yelling, “Harder! Hit me harder!”

Minwoo did so, the sound of the ruler slapping against Dongwan’s bare ass was loud. He continued when he saw Dongwan shake a bit, he stopped and watched as his lover orgasm onto the carpet. He dropped the ruler, “W-Wannie?!”

Dongwan collapsed and laughed, “My ass hurts…”

Minwoo crawled over to him and hugged him, “Did I hurt you? Are you alright? You got off by the pain…”

Dongwan groaned, “Kiss it better…”

Minwoo nodded and moved down and started to kiss Dongwan’s ass cheeks, “I’m sorry…I got caught up in the moment.”

“It’s fine…” Dongwan laughed, “I was having fun…”

“What the hell!?” A voice yelled.

They both looked up seeing Andy standing there, his face completely red. Minwoo pulled Dongwan’s shorts up and blushed, “H-Hey Andy! How long were you there?”

“I…you…Dongwan…” Andy looked away, “I came at a bad time…sorry.”

“It’s alright…we were done.” Dongwan sat up, “For now…”

“Why are you in a school boy uniform?” Andy stared at him.

Minwoo helped Dongwan up to his feet, “We were…playing.” Dongwan walked down the hallway.

“So Wan likes it hard?” Andy stared at Minwoo innocently.

Minwoo laughed, “Yes, Andy. He does.”


	5. Ice Cream Man

Dongwan stood there blushing at the person standing in his living room, “What are you d-doing?”

Minwoo smiled at him, “I was waiting for you to come back…”

“Why are you dressed up like an ice cream man?” Dongwan’s face got even redder.

Minwoo walked over to him, “Well…you always seem to dress up for me. So I wanted to try it for a change…” He grabbed his friend’s hand, “Now come to my ice cream shop…”

Dongwan followed him into the kitchen. He saw his table had bowls of sprinkles and chocolate chips. Next to them was the hot chocolate sauce and caramel. Along with a can of whipped cream and of course a jar of cherries.

Minwoo pulled out a chair and told him to sit as he went over to the fridge. He got out two gallon tubs of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and placed them on the table. He smiled at him, “Hope you’re in the mood for ice cream.”

Dongwan blinked, “Sure…”

Minwoo started scooping out the ice cream into a huge bowl, obviously for them to both share. Dongwan stared at the little paper hat Minwoo wore that was stripped and said ice cream on the side. Minwoo plopped a huge scoop in and grabbed the caramel and started pouring it over the ice cream.

Dongwan gulped as he looked down at the tight black pants his friend wore. Minwoo poured chocolate chips and sprinkles onto it, followed by the chocolate sauce. Dongwan looked back up at the ice cream, amazed at all the stuff Minwoo put on it, “T-That a bit much…isn’t it?”

Minwoo grinned, “Who says we’re gonna eat it all?”

Dongwan blushed again. Minwoo put some cherries on it and grabbed a spoon. He sat down in his seat and looked at him, “Only one spoon…”

Dongwan nodded and got out of his seat finding a place on Minwoo’s lap, “We’ll share then…Mr. Ice Cream Man.”

Minwoo laughed and got a spoonful and brought it to his friend’s mouth, “Open up…”

Dongwan opened his mouth allowing the spoon to go in. Minwoo licked his lips as he ate the ice cream. Minwoo set the spoon on the table, “Normally I could go for all this foreplay but…darn it Wannie…you’re making me hot!”

Dongwan laughed at him, “Well careful…the ice cream will melt.”

Minwoo lifted Dongwan up and stared up at him, “Strip down…”

Dongwan did so as quickly as he could, for he knew Minwoo plus ice cream was going to be fun. Minwoo watched as he cleared a spot off on the table, his body was burning. Dongwan sat on the table and smiled, “Are you going to make me a sundae?”

Minwoo grinned, “Anything for you…” He leaned forward and kissed him.

Minwoo pushed Dongwan onto his back and grabbed the chocolate sauce and caramel, pouring it onto the man’s abs. Dongwan groaned at the feel of the sauce running down his hips. Minwoo threw a handful of chocolate chips and sprinkles into the sauce. He grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it all over the man’s lower body. Topping it all off with a cherry. His pants were unbelievably tight as he admired his ‘sundae’, “This is going to be good…”

Dongwan moaned pathetically, “Y-Yes…”

Minwoo leaned down and lightly licked the tip of Dongwan’s aching cock. He moved down getting a taste of caramel and chocolate. Dongwan grabbed Minwoo’s hair making the paper hat fall to the floor, “M-Minwoo…”

Minwoo grinned and enjoyed himself as he ate what he had put on the man earlier. He got about half before kissing up the man’s body, meeting his lips, “So tasty…”

Dongwan kissed him on the lips getting a taste of caramel and chocolate, “Mmm…very tasty.”

Minwoo undid his pants since they were unbearably tight, “Wannie...” He kicked them off his feet and ripped his shirt open making it fall to the floor, “I wanna eat you up…”

Dongwan grinned, “If you eat me up we can’t have ice cream again…”

Minwoo frowned, “You’re right…” He smiled as he positioned himself, “I’ll just make sticky love to you then…” He pressed himself slowly into his lover.

Dongwan groaned and grabbed his shoulders, “D-Do it hard Wooie…”

Minwoo growled at his nickname, “Anything for you…” He pulled out and thrust into him hard.

He continued his hard, fast pace. Shaking the table, making the bowl of sprinkles spill over the table. Dongwan moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Minwoo’s waist, moving with his thrusts. Minwoo closed his eyes as he kept going, grabbing Dongwan’s sticky erection. Dongwan grabbed the table cloth and yanked on it, “Wooie!”

Minwoo slowed down and opened his eyes, “Your turn…” He said as pulled out.

Dongwan blinked at him as Minwoo pulled him off the table. Minwoo sat on the table and grabbed the chocolate sauce pouring it onto his own chest. He tossed it aside and held out his arms, “Wannie…”

Dongwan gulped and got onto the table, surprised it could handle their weight, and straddled the man. He positioned himself and went down on Minwoo’s erection, groaning. Minwoo put his hands on his lover’s hips, “Lick me…Wannie…”

Dongwan rode him slowly as he bent down to lick the chocolate sauce on his lover's chest. Minwoo’s hand slid down Dongwan’s ass as he thrust up into him, “I-I can’t take much more…”

Dongwan nodded and went harder, feeling the table shake under them. Minwoo groaned as he helped his lover along, already on the edge. Dongwan kissed Minwoo’s neck as he came down one last time hard. Minwoo tensed up before exploding deep inside his lover yelling his name.

Dongwan set his forehead against his chest before shaking intensely as he cum all over his lovers abs mixing his seed with the chocolate. Before they could react to the cracking sound of the table, the legs gave out and they fell onto the floor. Minwoo moaned in pain and pleasure as Dongwan slowly got off of him. They laid there next to each other on the broken kitchen table covered in melted ice cream, sprinkles and other accessories for sundaes.

Minwoo breathed heavily, “T-There goes another table…”

Dongwan flung his leg and arm over Minwoo to look at him, “Who cares…a broken table was worth it…”

Minwoo smiled, “We’re all sticky…”

Dongwan slowly sat up, his back practically covered in sprinkles, “What a mess…”

Minwoo sat up also, “We can clean it up tomorrow.”

Dongwan shook his head, “Ants will come by then…”

Minwoo got up to his feet and helped his lover up, “Lets go shower then clean it up…”

Dongwan took his hand, “Sounds like a plan.”

_Hour later_

“You two are very messy…” A voice said from the kitchen.

Minwoo walked into the room while giving Dongwan a piggyback ride, “Junjin?”

Junjin looked at them both, “I don’t think you two will ever get tired of each other.”

Dongwan got off Minwoo and grabbed a broom, “It’s too hard to get tired of Minwoo…”

Minwoo crossed his arms, “Why are you here?”

“I heard stuff about you two dressing up and ‘playing’. Hyesung told me you two broke the coffee table…I had to come see for myself.” He held up the paper ice cream man hat, “And they weren’t lying…”

Dongwan blushed, “We’re just having fun…”

Minwoo pouted, “What’s wrong with me loving my Wannie?”

“Nothing…” Junjin grinned at them both, “Nothing at all…”


	6. Eusha Eusha

Minwoo sat in his living room, he was waiting somewhat patiently for his friend to arrive. He had a feeling that Dongwan got a special delivery since he did visit Japan the week before. He grinned to himself as he remember a few of the roleplaying they did. He groaned to himself as his pants seemed to get tighter. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly got to the door and opened it, his eyes widen when he saw Dongwan standing there with two boxes. Dongwan grinned at him, “Top one is yours…”

Minwoo grabbed the box and let his friend in, “Do I open it now?”

“Yes, I’ll go into the bedroom so you don’t see mine.” Dongwan left to the bedrooom.

Minwoo opened his box and his eyes grew big as he took out the latest costume. He laughed to himself, “So naughty…” He started to get changed.

Once changed he stood there admiring the costume. He looked up when is bedroom door opened to reveal Dongwan in his. Dongwan grinned at him and skipped over, “What do you think?”

“Special order, I assume?” Minwoo grinned as he admired his friend.

“Of course…” Dongwan fixed the hat that he was happening to wear, “I dont think stores sell adult version of our Eusha Eusha outfits…”

Minwoo laughed as he walked over to his friend, admiring him in his adult size Eusha Eusha costume. A bit oversized like it was back then, and pretty much looked the same. Minwoo grasped the red bag that was slung over his arm, “Remember the music video?”

Dongwan stared at him, “The beads in your hair…”

“The kiss…” Minwoo got in front of him and kissed his friend’s cheek.

Dongwan laughed, “We were so young and innocent…”

Minwoo grabbed his friend’s hands, “We were oblivious to what we felt as well…”

Dongwan pulled his friend close by the hips, “Did I mention innocent?”

Minwoo laughed, “Yes…”

Dongwan moved his hands to grab Minwoo’s ass, “Not so much anymore…”

Minwoo groaned as his friend squeezed his ass, “Oh god...Wannie…”

“Let make some Eusha Eusha…”

Minwoo laughed, “Ooh I like that…”

Dongwan got down on his knees and pulled on Minwoo’s oversized pants, he pulled them down to be greeted by no underwear and just his friend’s erected cock. He kissed it gently before putting it fully in his mouth.

Minwoo put his hand on the hat his friend wore. Dongwan bobbed his head as his hands found Minwoo’s ass again. He grasped it as one of his fingers found itself between his cheeks. Minwoo moaned loudly, as he felt his friend go inside of him, “N-Naughty…” He pulled on the hat.

Dongwan removed his mouth as he put another finger into his friend. He looked up at him, seeing him breathing heavier. Minwoo took the hat off his friend and tossed it aside as he looked down at him, “D-Do it…” 

Dongwan removed his fingers from him with a grin, as he pointed to the couch. Minwoo went over and bent over it, shaking his ass in the air. Dongwan went up behind him and put his fingers back inside his friend, slowly thrusting them in and out.

Minwoo gripped the couch as he arched his back. Dongwan removed is fingers again and dropped his oversized pants to the ground. He touched his own aching cock a bit to spread some seed along it before pressing it against Minwoo, “Ready for some Eusha Eusha?”

Minwoo groaned, “Oh god yes…”

Dongwan pressed himself inside of him, as he went into a pocket of his shirt. He took out his phone and clicked on it a bit. He laughed as he let it fall to the ground, it started to play Shinhwa’s Eusha Eusha. 

Minwoo laughed as bit as his friend thrust into him. It didn’t take long for Dongwan to start humping into his friend to the song. Minwoo arched his back as he pulled on the couch feeling like he needed to explode. He bit down on his lip, “D-Dongwan...sing for me…” 

Dongwan grinned as he thrust one last time into his friend before cumming deep inside of him. He pulled out slowly and started to sing along with the song. Minwoo was still bent over the couch as he listened to his friend sing. He used one of his hands to touch himself, he stroked himself as Dongwan kept singing.

Dongwan hit a high note but stopped when he watched Minwoo cum onto the couch, “Minwoo?”

Minwoo groaned as he sat himself down on the couch, “I love when you sing…”

Dongwan pulled up his pants and walked over to him, “I love when you sing…”

Minwoo smiled at him as his friend straddled his waist, he looked up at him, “I remember getting so excited that we got to hold hands while we performed…”

Dongwan kissed him, “Your hand was always so warm…”

Minwoo grinned as he put his hands on his friend’s hips, “I’ve always liked you…”

Dongwan kissed him again as he felt like he was ready for round two. He moaned into the kiss as his hand traveled down to Minwoo’s exposed cock. Minwoo grinned into the kiss as he felt his hand. 

“Eusha Eusha?” A voice said.

Dongwan removed himself from Minwoo quickly and turned to see Andy, “Oh Andy…”

Andy blushed as he watched Minwoo pull up his pants. Dongwan scratched his head, “W-What are you doing here?”

“Minwoo invited me to lunch…” 

“Oh yea…” Minwoo took his friend’s hand, “Wan will be joining us...let us get changed.”

Andy watched them go into the bedroom, “A-Alright…” He picked up the hat that looked like the one from Eusha Eusha music video, “They’re silly.”


End file.
